


V.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca tiene un sueño erótico y Chloe está ahí para echarle una mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho pelearme con mi móvil, por fin he conseguido que me deje actualizar. ¡Yay!

Si hay algo que Chloe Beale _adora_ hacer, es dormir con Beca.

Sus actividades nocturnas – siempre dentro de lo estrictamente amistoso, por desgracia para Chloe – han superado hasta a cantar y pasar tiempo con las Bellas, los anteriores pasatiempos favoritos de la pelirroja.

Es muy sencillo, en verdad.

Adora la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan con tanta facilidad, igual que dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle; cómo esos centímetros de altura que le saca a Beca hacen que siempre sea Chloe la que abraza a la DJ, para deleite de ambas, una porque le encanta abrazar a la gente, y la otra porque le encanta ser abrazada por cierta pelirroja. Estén en la postura que estén, Chloe se las apaña para encontrar la forma de hacer que sus brazos rodeen el menudo cuerpo de la morena, acercándola al suyo hasta asegurarse de que no quede ni una brizna de aire entre ambas.

Adora que a Beca le cueste quedarse dormida, a diferencia de Chloe. La pelirroja jura que algunas noches ya está dormida antes siquiera de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, porque no recuerda nada de lo que las Bellas le dicen que supuestamente hizo a partir de un determinado momento. Pero Beca necesita su tiempo para conseguir que el sueño venga a ella. De ahí vienen las conversaciones hasta tarde, frases susurradas a pesar de estar con las frentes pegadas y solas en la habitación de Chloe. En esos momentos, sumidas en la oscuridad, en la seguridad que le proporciona el abrazo de su mejor amiga, Beca suele abrirse y confesarle a Chloe sus dudas, sus miedos, sus sueños y ambiciones. Suele contar viejas anécdotas de su infancia y dejar ver lo mucho que en verdad le dolió que su padre las abandonase.

Adora que, una vez consigue dormirse, la DJ duerma tan profundamente que ya puede estallar una bomba mientras la orquesta de la universidad ensaya justo al lado de su cabeza que ni se enteraría. Y, a veces, especialmente si su sueño es muy vívido, masculla palabras ininteligibles o emite pequeños sonidos que Chloe piensa que son _encantadores._

Sin embargo, esta noche Beca está inquieta.

La pelirroja se despierta tras sentir a su mejor amiga agitarse en su abrazo, y parpadea, ligeramente desorientada, para adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Le vienen retazos de los instantes antes que quedarse dormidas: estaba hablando con la DJ sobre antiguas parejas, exnovios, exnovias; y de alguna forma la conversación derivó hacia sus experiencias sexuales con dichas personas. Por lo menos hasta que Chloe dejó caer un comentario con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a Beca, y lo consiguió, tanto que la morena le dio la espalda y masculló algo de estar cansada para no tener que lidiar con la sonrisa traviesa de su mejor amiga.

Chloe alza un poco la cabeza de la almohada, porque solo ve la nuca descubierta de Beca y el moño que se hizo antes de ir a dormir, algo deshecho por tanto moverse. Siente a la morena tensarse entre sus brazos, sus largos y pálidos dedos se contraen en espasmos alrededor del aire varias veces.

La pelirroja se pregunta si quizá está teniendo una pesadilla, y si debería despertarla, o mejor abrazarla con fuerza para que note su presencia y cambie a un sueño más agradable. Se decide por la segunda opción. Encaja sus caderas, entrelaza sus piernas, y una de sus manos se cuela por debajo de la camiseta de pijama de Beca para posarse sobre su caliente estómago. Sin que Chloe recuerde haber mandado la orden específica, su pulgar comienza a acariciar la piel desnuda del abdomen de la DJ.

Beca se tensa todavía más, si es que eso es posible, y _gime._

El pulgar de la pelirroja se queda congelado en mitad del movimiento y ni se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que su mejor amiga vuelve a revolverse y sus piernas desnudas se rozan. La sensación es suficiente para hacer que sus pulmones retomen su trabajo con un poco de dificultad.

La DJ hunde la cabeza en la almohada y sus caderas se arrastran por el colchón hacia adelante, en busca de algo que claramente no está allí, a juzgar por su suspiro frustrado.

Algo hace _click_ dentro del dormido cerebro de Chloe y la bombilla se ilumina. No es una pesadilla. Todo lo contrario, más bien. Beca está teniendo un _sueño_ _húmedo._ Cuando la morena vuelve a gemir, confirmando sus sospechas, Chloe tiene que morderse la lengua para aguantarse la risa. Apoya la frente en el hueco entre ambos omóplatos de su mejor amiga y se esfuerza por no agitarse con las carcajadas que luchan por salir por su garganta.

No se esperaba esto. Es decir, quizá tendría que haberlo previsto, ya que ambas son mujeres jóvenes, con un gran apetito sexual – aunque, piensa Chloe, realmente no sabe mucho sobre ese aspecto de la vida de Beca, siempre se cierra en banda en cuando surge el tema – y estaban manteniendo una conversación sobre antiguas experiencias sexuales antes de quedarse dormidas. No es de extrañar que el subconsciente de la DJ haya decidido trasladar lo hablado al ámbito de los sueños.

Solo que… es un poco _raro._ Más que nada porque Chloe siente que está escuchando algo que no debería estar escuchando, pero tampoco puede levantarse porque probablemente despierte a Beca y entonces la morena se moriría de vergüenza.

Y por mucho que la pelirroja _adore_ meterse con Beca, no la sometería a tal humillación. Vale, sí, son mejores amigas, tienen una relación increíble, y no hay secretos entre ellas; pero hay ciertos detalles que no hay por qué compartirlos. Sueños húmedos, los protagonistas de estos y los testigos, así por citar algunos.

Cree que nunca sería capaz de usar esto para burlarse de su mejor amiga. No cuando tiene tanto potencial de volverse en su contra. Porque entonces Chloe se encontraría en serios problemas como tuviera que dar explicaciones sobre ciertas fantasías con cierta morena, bajita, con tatuajes y piercings, que a veces atacan a su mente dormida. Y despierta. Es probable que esa sea la _única_ situación del mundo que pudiera hacer que la pelirroja muriese de vergüenza.

Ya es suficientemente incómodo escuchar a Beca jadear y sentir las caderas de la DJ moverse.

Ahora sabe qué ruidos hace su mejor amiga cuando está acostándose con alguien. Lo cual, se da cuenta con un poco de retraso, no es algo en lo que debería pensar. Especialmente sabiendo que tiene un pequeño e insignificante – por no decir _masivo_ – enamoramiento por Beca.

Sí, Beca Mitchell. Su mejor _amiga._ La misma que le confesó unas horas antes que había tenido relaciones – tanto sexuales como sentimentales – con otras chicas, algo que Chloe siempre había sospechado, pero de lo que no había encontrado pruebas hasta ahora. La misma que está teniendo un sueño erótico a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

Ahora, cuando Chloe tiene que volver a morderse la lengua, no es risa lo que se agita en su estómago, ni carcajadas lo que tiene que sofocar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, la frente todavía apoyada entre los omóplatos de Beca, y se concentra en calmarse.

Reza a cualquier Dios dispuesto a escucharle para que la DJ termine pronto y ambas puedan volver a dormirse y fingir que nada ha pasado cuando despierten juntas a la mañana siguiente. Convierte su súplica en un mantra que repite silenciosamente en su cabeza, una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito que sirve para distraerla. Ahoga los sonidos que emite Beca. Disimula la forma que tiene el cuerpo de la morena de retorcerse en su abrazo, abrazo que Chloe tiene miedo de romper porque no quiere incordiar a su mejor amiga – por muy mal que lo esté pasando, no hay nada peor que quedarse al borde del orgasmo. Distrae a la pelirroja del calor que se está acumulando gradualmente en la parte baja de su abdomen, como miel que gotea y resbala por su cuerpo hasta formar un charco.

A pesar de todo, escucha con dolorosa nitidez cómo la respiración de Beca se vuelve errática. Tanto que, por un momento, Chloe teme por ella, porque es imposible que le esté llegando suficiente oxígeno así.

La DJ tiembla y gira hasta estar tumbada sobre su espalda. Chloe se queda sin escondite detrás de los omóplatos de su amiga, y ahora tiene un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo final. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de bloquear todo lo que está ocurriendo a su lado.

Cree conseguirlo cuando la habitación se sume en el más absoluto silencio y la morena se queda quieta por fin.

\- Oh, Chlo…

El repentino gemido de Beca rompe el silencio abruptamente. La pelirroja se habría asustado si no fuera porque se ha quedado completamente congelada al escuchar su nombre caer de entre los labios de su mejor amiga. Su mente corre a toda velocidad mientras trata de encontrar una explicación lógica, una explicación distinta a la obviedad de que es con _ella_ con quien Beca está teniendo un sueño _erótico._ En el sentido de que está soñando que está teniendo _sexo_ con _ella_.

Oh Dios mío, va a empezar a hiperventilar.

\- Mierda – escucha exhalar a la DJ, de forma apenas audible.

Imagina que se ha despertado y se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha pasado, de _con_ _quién_ creía que estaba pasando. La pelirroja mantiene los ojos firmemente cerrados, fingiendo dormir, mientras siente a Beca revolverse un poco y apretar las piernas.

La morena sigue musitando juramentos en susurros, claramente molesta. Chloe no sabe si está enfadada por haber soñado con ella, o por no haber sido capaz de terminar. Si es esto último, no puede evitar sentir lástima por su mejor amiga, porque ha estado en esa situación varias veces y nunca conseguía calmarse hasta que metía una mano bajo el elástico de sus pantalones y se hacía llegar al orgasmo.

El profundo suspiro de Beca le eriza la piel de su cuello y brazos allá donde el aire expulsado acaricia su cuerpo. Contiene un estremecimiento a duras penas, y se arriesga a entreabrir sus ojos. Solo un poco, lo suficiente para apreciar la silueta de su mejor amiga tumbada a su lado boca arriba, un antebrazo en su frente mientras su pecho sube y baja con lentas respiraciones. Capta la camiseta de la DJ enroscada en su cintura, y ve con sorpresa que su mano todavía descansa sobre el estómago expuesto de Beca.

La morena coge su mano de su abdomen y la deposita en el colchón a su lado. A continuación, se arrastra unos centímetros por el colchón para establecer algo de distancia entre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y ella. Tampoco consigue alejarse mucho, porque si no se caería de la cama.

Y si Chloe creía que ya lo ha visto todo esta noche, no podía estar _más_ equivocada. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando Beca comienza a deslizar su mano por su estómago en un gesto que la pelirroja conoce bien, aunque solo sea por hacerlo ella misma algunas noches de extrema necesidad y falta de voluntarios. Cierra los ojos cuando ve que la morena se gira para comprobar que siga dormida, y cuando los vuelve abrir los dedos de su mejor amiga ya han desaparecido por debajo del elástico de sus pantalones de pijama.

Chloe coge aire y se prepara mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer. Porque, o recibe una bofetada, o esto supone un cambio para bien en su relación con Beca.

Extiende su brazo y sujeta la muñeca de la DJ antes de que esta pueda seguir bajando. Siente el brinco que da Beca, escucha su respiración atascarse en su garganta, el miedo que muestran sus ojos azul medianoche.

\- Déjame a mí – susurra la pelirroja después de humedecer sus secos labios.

Su amiga no reacciona por unos dolorosamente largos minutos. Todavía muestra restos del susto en sus ojos, de la vergüenza de haber sido pillada a punto de masturbarse, y del shock por la oferta de Chloe. Quien, mientras tanto, intenta mantenerse en calma a pesar de que su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que le extraña que no se le marque en la camiseta.

Entonces, Beca parpadea una única vez y deja que Chloe saque su mano de dentro de sus pantalones. La pelirroja se toma esto como una luz verde. Un permiso para actuar.

Le falta tiempo para alzarse sobre un codo y capturar los labios de la DJ en un ardiente beso. Mordisquea los labios de su amiga, tragándose los gemidos que escapan de la garganta de la morena y que siguen sorprendiendo a Chloe cada vez que los escucha. Sinceramente, siempre se había imaginado a Beca más silenciosa en la cama; pero está siendo un delicioso descubrimiento averiguar que es más bien bastante _vocal._

No se anda con rodeos. Ahora, se trata más de necesidad y liberación, que de amor. Ni siquiera necesita preliminares, nota la humedad entre sus piernas con cada movimiento y supone que Beca debe estar cien veces peor.

Desliza sus dedos por el liso estómago de la DJ, deleitándose con cómo los músculos brincan a su paso. Cuela la mano por debajo del elástico de los pantalones de pijama y de las bragas de la morena, pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de Beca en su muñeca. Sube la mirada, con miedo de haber metido la pata de alguna forma, y tropieza con ojos prácticamente negros.

\- Sé rápida, _por favor_ – pide su mejor amiga con voz ronca.

Chloe responde la súplica con otro acalorado beso que distrae a Beca tanto que no se da cuenta de que la pelirroja ha seguido avanzando por dentro de sus pantalones hasta que siente sus ágiles dedos presionar contra su clítoris. La DJ rompe el beso para dejar escapar una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Chloe empieza a dibujar círculos sobre el conjunto de nervios.

Sustituye sus dos dedos con el pulgar, y Beca gime ante la falta de contacto. Sin embargo, pronto se ve recompensada. La pelirroja introduce ambos dedos en el sexo de su amiga y establece un ritmo acelerado que provoca que el talón de su palma golpee estratégicamente el clítoris de la morena.

Más pronto que tarde, Beca es reducida a un cuerpo tembloroso, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno diferente a altos gemidos que Chloe acalla con sus labios porque no quiere despertar a la casa entera. La pelirroja puede sentir las paredes de la DJ contraerse alrededor de sus dedos con tanta fuerza que le cuesta moverse, pero no se permite perder el ritmo. Curva sus dedos en el interior de Beca y es justo lo que la joven necesita.

Con un grito estrangulado, Beca alcanza el orgasmo y todo su cuerpo se estremece violentamente mientras sus caderas se siguen alzando para encontrar la mano de Chloe a medio camino de forma totalmente descoordinada y desesperada. La pelirroja la ayuda a bajar gradualmente de la ola de placer hasta sacar sus dedos cuando está segura de que no le va a hacer daño. Se limpia con su lengua, sonriendo ante el débil gemido que la imagen arranca a una satisfecha y sudorosa Beca.

\- Ven aquí – murmura.

Chloe obedece y se inclina para atrapar los labios de su mejor amiga en un beso lento.

\- ¿Qué ha sido mejor, tu sueño o la realidad? – inquiere cuando se separan con un brillo travieso en sus ojos azul bebé.

\- La realidad con diferencia – suspira Beca –. ¿Sabes por qué?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, y está tan ocupada disfrutando del momento que no ve venir a la DJ. Antes de saber qué está pasando, se encuentra tumbada sobre su espalda con su mejor amiga encima de ella.

\- Porque… – Beca adelanta sus caderas, presionándose contra Chloe, causando que esta ruede los ojos y gima –, aquí… – otro empujón –, puedo… – otro –, hacer… – otro –, esto.

Y sí, definitivamente, si hay algo que Chloe Beale _adore_ hacer, es dormir con Beca.

**Author's Note:**

> Así como dato curioso, esto es algo que me pasó a mí hace un par de meses, alguien que dormía a mi lado tuvo un sueño picantón. Y he de decir que, una vez superada la molestia inicial por haber sido despertada, es imposible no encontrarlo divertido.  
> Especialmente con las bromas de la mañana siguiente.


End file.
